


All Dogs Bark At Suitcases

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Mutant Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik’s been trying to reason with the dachshund for the past five years about one thing and another, without success, and it’s always fun to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dogs Bark At Suitcases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> Takes place in the same 'verse as [Unannounced, Uninvited.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4581474)  
> Written for the Suitcase challenge at fan_flash works.

Hulda barks ferociously at the battered attaché case on the bed.

“Oh, for the love of – look, you silly creature, it’s only for two nights,” Erik grumbles, dropping his spongebag into the case. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Charles says with a grin. Erik’s been trying to reason with the dachshund for the past five years about one thing and another, without success, and it’s always fun to watch. “All dogs bark at suitcases. It’s only because she loves you.”

Erik continues grumbling, but interrupts his packing to kiss Hulda’s head and pull her soft ears.

Charles can’t resist: his phone’s out to take a picture before Erik knows what’s happening.

“If you post that online, so help me –” Erik threatens.

“Too late,” Charles says, beaming. The likes and comments (a rich mixture of sarcasm and _aww_ ing from past and present students and staff) are already piling up.

“I should get rid of this old thing,” Erik says, snapping the locks on the case shut with a wave of his hand. “Get one of those backpacks the kids have for school outings.”

“No!” Charles says, so sharply that Erik almost drops the dog. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. And of course you can have a backpack if you want one, just ask Hank, I’m sure you’d look very – _on point_ with it.”

Erik’s stare tells him he’s babbling, clearer than words.

“I just – I don’t want you to get rid of the case, OK?” Charles says weakly.

Erik raises his eyebrows.

Charles sighs. He doesn't trust his voice, but he sends Erik an image: that moment, decades ago now, looking up to see a man in a well-cut suit, dark glasses and fedora walking up the path to the school's open front door, carrying a small attaché case. That case. This man. If he lives to be a hundred, Charles hopes he never forgets that day.

Erik clears his throat and blinks. “OK,” he says. “Keeping the case. You’re a sentimental old fool, Charles Xavier.”

“Says the man currently smooching the pooch,” Charles retorts, and blows him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://clarasteam.tumblr.com/post/146035870421/leepala-no-erik-does-not-approve-of-the-dog) and [this one](http://mrkinch.tumblr.com/post/87593313671/luminary1412-hope-again-lovely-hank-and).


End file.
